User talk:Maui
Archive'd! :D 18:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Omghaxx. — Warw/Wick 18:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Dial 1-800-LLJK HAX now and get a free iPOD. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Girl Speak So like omg I was like totally bored and like decided to like randomly spam your like totally cute talk page right. So then I was like typing and got the totally awsome like idea to like speak in like girl speak so the totally cute boys here could not like understand me right. So then I was like, I wonder if like the rad Maui can like totally speak girl speak and I was like omg I bet she can because she is like totally a girl too; so I like made the like choice to speak in like totally cute girl speak so like only the girls could like under like stand me you know right. Omg like those shoes are so totally cute! --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:22, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :(EC) Analysis complete. Test results indicate that Shadowphoenix is either insane or a member of an alien race so advanced that mankind has no hope of ever understanding her. Womankind, on the other hand, may have a chance, but we're too stubborn to ask for help. Plus, if we did, we'd risk looking stupid. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::lol. reanor 18:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::I see your stupidity, and I raise you a squee. Like omigawd didjoo ever like see the like MEAN KITTY SONG? Omigawd it's like so '''cute' and like I'd toooooooootally shack up with the like guy like omigawd!!!!! Eeeeeee!!!'' 18:44, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Qit3ALTelOo ::::Like OMG that is so like totally cute like omigawd right. I so like totally like agree with you on the like totally hot guy singing the like song you know right. Like omg --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Liek zOMG I think I'm gonna like totally die from like all the cuteness around here. *asplodes* —Dr Ishmael 20:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::liek omg, I can totally fit rite in here!! I'm like, so totally assimilating in ur gurlspeak. Oh, and gosh, Ishy, but it shud liek totally be spelled kute, or kawaii, or cuuute!!! *giggles* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::*Prepares to go on a killing rampage* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Liek, omg, I liek, totally know what you like, mean dude. I'm like, totally cool and fitting in here, like, cause my, like, nature is like, girly, y'know what I like, mean? *giggles*. Perhaps I like, went a bit overboard, but like, gurlspeek is to cuuuute!!!! *giggles*. Defiant Ellymants is like, goign to totally kill us, like.. Oh no!! — Warw/Wick 21:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Like, nowai, DE totally wouldn't like, hurt me! We're like, soulmates, omigawd! I like, got him this thingie for his like, biiiiiirthday, and it's like, US, in a like, HEART! Like omigawd!!! Ow, my soul. 21:29, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Omg serisly guyz, you have a gurlspeek chat without me?! liek omg! that is liek, so rood, liek, totally. I can't belieeevv this! But i mean, serisly, you're all gonna get, liek, slapped by DE, and then I'll be liek the cuuteest thing aorund here, totally! *giggles* Oh hey guyz, check out theees new shews I bought, liek, the other day. They're liek, peenk, my fav colour! Liek zomg, don't u wnt thees shewz 2? *giggles* -- Nova 02:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) The sad thing is that there is a girl at my school who actually puts that many "like"s into normal speech. It's somewhat frightening. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Liek, srsly, that is so normal. Speech without lieks is so totally, liek, dull! -- Nova 02:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Inorite. But seriously, like, one "like" every sentence is, like, totally enough to, like, spice up the, like, conversation, rite? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:28, 25 June 2008 (UTC) C-C-COMBO BREAKER -- Nova 02:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :omg shoes. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::<3 --Shadowcrest 02:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Liek omg, I liek totallly liek found teh like cutest shoes like evur http://i3.iofferphoto.com/img/item/354/633/01/pink_heel_toe.jpg. Liek omg right, like those shoes are so liek tottally cute right *giggles* I am liek gonna have liek daddy tottally like give me his liek credit card right to like get those totally cute shoes omg! --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::They burn. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:35, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::(omg an edit conflict) For those of you who can't speak girl speak, here is like totally a translator http://www.degraeve.com/translator.php --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::ogod [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::like omg so totally cute! --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I thought there's a difference between girl and blond... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :The title should read "Valley''girl Speak". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::>.> -- '[[User:ScathLann|Lann']] 22:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) uh... You removed the salvage info and the FoW chest drop location, but your edit summary said you were removing the zchest info, which had already been removed o_o '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :My only words in reply to this: Wtf? I seem to have loaded the April 30th version when I visited the page... 04:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we not list the zchest but the others? I also tried linking to that from the article but the article doesn't even state that the shield is a gold item. Shouldn't there be categories for that? Or am I missing something here? --◄mendel► 13:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::This became the general concensus involving listing of Zaishen / FoW / UW chest listings in articles. Whether or not that is being followed to this day, I am unsure of. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 13:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, from your link the Zaishen chest should definitely be listed in Amethyst Aegis. Can someone write that into the appropriate S&F article? --◄mendel► 22:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Amethyst Aegis drops from end chests in Slavers' Exile, so it wouldn't get Zaishen listed. 22:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Argh! I overlooked that! Of course you are right, and I need to go to bed. --◄mendel► 22:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) oo la la So when are we gonna have a Jello fighting match? --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :That was the saddest pass ever SP. It's only funny if you're a) serious or b) lame. Observe: Excuse me Maui, can you empty your pockets? I believe you have stolen my heart. :In other news, I totally intend to be the one selling tickets to that match. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 21:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::The question is, what flavor does Maui like? (CHERRY! lol) --''Shadowphoenix'' :::Lime, actually, or strawberry. And Ben: My response to that is, awwwwww. 01:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: *Gets in 2 piece* Ready when you are, DE the tickets should be S29.95 a person kk --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Only in America can a fetish about women fighting in food develop... — Powersurge360Violencia 03:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well tbh, I would prefer a whip cream fight but idk how Maui would feel about that --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm Canadian. I'm not amused. — Nova — ( ) 22:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Blame Canada! -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's Canada Day. Don't say that. Say it on, like, Independence Day or something, which also happens to be my birthday. — Nova — ( ) 12:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) A gift I'm bored so here is a piece of classic American media. Enjoy my spam. BkgMlrGXB5c ky™ 07:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :You are too kind. However, I made it to the first frame before the sight of an aging, bare-chested man with a riding crop made me spam the pause button in terror. 07:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ha-ha, I guess I should have mentioned that such things are an... "acquired taste". Perhaps you would enjoy some Howlin' Wolf from 1960's instead, some stunning delta blues with legendary harp licks. It would be a sad day indeed to learn that you like "rap"... *shudders and suddenly dies from loss of blood through the ears* ky™ 07:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::''I CAST CURE CRITICAL WOUNDS. I do like rap. Sorry. But I also like essentially anything that isn't classical (well, I like Sarah Brightman, actually) or Tim McGraw. 07:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) x: It's not like I really care, but I don't understand what MoP+Whirling Defense has do with OoP not triggering on hits. Whirling Defense deals physical damage after all, but you're not hitting anything with it, thus Mark of Pain will trigger but Order of Pain won't, because you need to actually hit your foe with physical damage. J Striker 08:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Your foe is being hit with physical damage with WD, but you're not physically hitting him. Technicalities. Therefore I don't see why specifying that "target foe must be smacked with stick" is an issue, but go ahead and take it off again if it really bothers you. 08:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hitting enemy is result of attacking in this game. Whirling Defense does not hit anything by game mechanics, it simply deals damage, so your foes take damage, they're not being hit. But it's not really wrong to mention the blocking issue there, so I'll leave it alone. J Striker 08:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Meh I thought you could use one. 07:11, 5 July 2008 (UTC)